


The Pilot and the Jedi

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is eighteen, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Droid Rights (Star Wars), M/M, POV Outsider, Past Attempted Murder, Past Droid Destruction, Past Would Hurt A Child, Poe is twenty-one, Possible Freefall Spoilers, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: L3-37, and her perspective of Ben/Kylo and Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	The Pilot and the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If These Walls Could Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574894) by [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to crossingwinter for the fic and the collection!

In all honesty, I don’t like Poe. Really. He was a child when he had those views, but he didn’t seem to like droids, and that’s a dealbreaker in my eyes. Apparently it ties back to some incident with a kitchen droid trying to hurt Ben, and he’s heavily protective of Ben, but, still. 

After all, it wasn’t like it was BX’s fault. (Though I have to say, with that caf obsession...what kind of droid were Han and Leia dealing with, exactly?)

Still, Ben seems to absolutely adore Poe. I can’t pick up his fluctuations like I used to from Han with Qi’ra but...it’s obvious. The way his cheeks seem to turn the color of Mustafar’s surface around this man, the way he seems, at the same time, more relaxed around this one man. Poe...even though I don’t like him, he seems to make Ben happy. 

That, I suppose, is good. Poe mostly seems to be ignorant on the droid rights thing. (It’s a reminder that, at least, people don’t have to be openly hostile to have blind spots)

Well, was until I overheard Poe and Ben talking. Apparently Poe grew up while he was gone for a while. 

”You seem sad,” Ben says. 

A shrug from Poe. "Just Kijimi. Um...your dad said that the Falcon’s actually...sentient, as far as I can get. Figures I turn twenty-one before I learn that.”

”I already knew.” Ben says.

”What?” Honestly, Poe sounds so flabbergasted that it’s almost funny. “You knew all along?”

”Dad told me,” Ben says, in an almost conspiratorial whisper. 

”Wow...a line of Jedi and a sentient ship. You really come from a special place, Ben.”

I don’t miss how Ben smiles. Somehow, it’s good to see. He was sulking for a long time when Poe, stupidly, took off to Kijimi. No idea what the fight between Poe and his dad was even about, really; organics really are confusing. 

Poe actually puts a hand on my hull. “Hey,” he says. “Ben and I are just fixing the ship. I’m okay with you...watching us. Really.”

”Who are you and what have you done with Poe Dameron?” Ben teases. 

Poe laughs, sounding a little sad. Then, “I had a droid friend on Kijimi. She’s...gone now. I really did like her...”

Apparently, the droid-averse can start learning. I admit I didn’t expect that. 

Poe, though...if he does anything to break Ben’s heart again, there’ll be hell to pay. I know that much. 


End file.
